heart_shrine_villagefandomcom-20200214-history
Fujihara Clan
The Fujihara Clan (ふじはら一族, Fujihara Ichizoku) is one of the founding clans in Heart Shrine. They are also nicknamed the weavers of dreams and nightmares, as they can give life to all the products of the imagination, they are the keepers of the knowledge of the village, and are the last line of protection should the village be attacked. Background A legend among the Fujihara tells the tale of one of them single handedly holding a fort for ten days, waiting for reinforcements, with the help of a children tales book: dragons, phenixes, fierce knights and mighty enchantresses defeated wave after waves of attackers until the rest of the Heart Shrine village forces took them out. When they entered the place to save their heroic comrades, there was no one to be found, but in the blood stained book laying on the ground, a new tale had join the others, the tale of Genichi Fujihara... Yet most of the time, this power is used only for educational of recreational purposes, casting fairylike illusions in the village or such, it's true strength having been forget by most of the Fujihara. Only the strongest minded, the elite of the clan members, can pretend to have the needed strength to summon fully, physically, the beings trapped in their books without risking their sanity or their lives. Those are know as the Tales Walkers are can be recognized by the red emblem they are wearing above the clan symbol. Ruled by a council of six elders, three from each branch of the family: the true book keepers, always remaining in the village and caring for the libraries, and the travelers/ fighters, that roams the world seeking for knowledge. The Fujihara is a strict clan, a wide part of it tending to mistaking being the keepers of knowledge with being the keepers of traditions, however outdated those may be. The reason for that is the way their Kekkei Genkai is so deeply linked to emotions and subconscious feeling: you need a wild imagination to be able to create good illusions, but getting lost in this is dangerous so deemed unsightly by many. As a result, the book keeper branch tends to be of a very rigid, almost retrograde set of mind, while the seekers of knowledge, having seen the outside world tend to be a tad more relaxed (of course, this is but a generalization, there are variations of mindset in each branch). Abilities The Fujuhara aren't the fiercest clan, they tend to be people appreciating the calm and the peace of the libraries, the smooths scratching of the pen on the paper, but should their beloved village be threatened, they would use all their powers to protect its inhabitants. Kekkei Genkai They are the last few keepers of an old power, a kekkei genkei that allows them to summons beings from every books they have in hand. Their knowledge, combined with the genjutsu powers make them a difficult opponent in fights, making it hard to grasp reality over illusions. It physically manifests itself as swirls of ink appears on the skin around the eyes and stretching to the temples. The more/ longer it is used, the more the swirls will appear and spread on the body. The longer it is used, the caster can lose control of the illusions cast and it can turn on the caster, annoying him and taunting him, following him with catcalls and jeers, expressing his deepest thoughts and secrets. Too long use may result in the illusion madness, where the caster get caught in his own illusions, unable to differentiate those from reality. It can even lead to brain death if the caster is caught in his illusions completely, unable to come back. It is visible because the swirls of ink under the skin will spread across the body and join at the back, encasing completely the body of the caster. Most users can't use it for more than 1 hour total a day for the strongest level. Lower levels are tiring but not exhausting, but have mainly recreational purpose as the illusions won't be fully materialized. The first signs of activation is at puberty, when dreams materialize during the night, waking the caster. This has contributed to the strict and stern Fujihara behaviour: they feel it is necessary to rein on their impulses or urges as those otherwise may pop out and cause troubles. Trivia * The clan members seem to have common traits of untamableable, manelike-hair as well as brown or green eyes * Most members are heavy book-readers Category:Clans Category:Fujihara Category:Founding clan